The Bully
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: "Look at her, she thinks she's so cool." The voice tore through Gwen like a knife through her heart. "But she's a total freak. Miss gothy doesn't belong here, she doesn't belong anywhere. Not even the dog pound."  Slight Mature Theme


The Bully

The aroma of smoke hung in the air of the small council house. It was mixed in with the stale smell of alcohol, but Gwen was used to it. Her house always smelt that way. It unclean on the outside, and the in, but that's the way the whole estate was. It was one of those places no one cared about. The people who lived there weren't very rich, in fact, they were mostly in debt. It was a terrible place to live, let alone let your children grow up in.

Gwen turned on her heel to face back into the house. She sighed quietly.

"BYE, MOM!" She called and waited for an answer before she left. Nothing. "MOM?" The teenager called again, but still no reply. She sighed heavily again and shut the front door. Gwen walked to the living room, where she knew her mother was. The TV was turned on to some talk show, but the picture was fizzy and out of color. The floor of the room had once been dark green carpet, but now it was littered with beer cans, empty bottles and discarded cigarette butts.

Lying on the sofa was a young woman, only in her early thrities. However, the wrinkles on her face made her look much older. Much, much older. Gwen sighed at the sight of her mother. She just wanted a normal family. The sixteen-year-old pulled a blanket out from behind the sofa. She removed the cigar tray on her mother's chest and tucked the think sheet over her. Gwen gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before turning off the TV and leaving the room.

Gwen walked to school. She did every morning. Everyone would stare at the poor girl on her way. She was a sight to see. Her baggy, black t-shirt had a few stains and creases in the material. The black skirt was faded grey, and obviously not meant to be as short as it was. It had just shrunk as Gwen grew. The tights she wore were holey and torn. But, they were the best clothes Gwen had.

As soon as she reached the high school gates she felt a tiny bit safer. No one was staring anymore, but that was because the students at school were used to her.

"Look at her, she thinks she's so cool." The voice tore through Gwen like a knife through her heart. "But she's a total freak. Miss gothy doesn't belong here, she doesn't belong anywhere. Not even the dog pound." Two girls giggled at the remark, and Gwen had to ignore them.

"Morning, Heather." She smiled, as if nothing was wrong. Gwen carried on walking, but she could still hear Heather behind her.

"And she thinks she can talk to us, too." The mean girl said. "BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" The two girls giggled again. They were just Heather's slaves; Lindsay and Beth. The two had a combine IQ of five, so they did exactly as Heather told them.

Gwen and Heather had know each other since pre-K. They met on the very first day of school and started playing with each other in the sandpit. Heather build her self a mini-sandcastle, but Gwen sneezed and fell on her butt on top of it. Heather wasn't impressed. She kicked up a sand storm, straight at Gwen. Both girls ended up crying, but both swore to hate each other from that day on. And that's the way it had stayed for the past thirteen years. A constant battle between the two.

Pulling her sleeves over her hand, Gwen curled herself up on the chair. She wished she could have turned invisible, just to hide away from everyone in the room.

"Gwen!" The teacher called her name out. "Read the text on the board." Gwen looked up to the front of the class, she squinted her eyes and tried to read the writing on the board. She couldn't. The letters seemed to jump from place to place and she couldn't make out anything.

"I can't." Gwen whispered, casting her black eyes downwards. A few stray giggles ran through the room.

"QUIET!" The teacher snapped at them, and they did shut up. "Don't be so silly, Gwen, and read the board." Gwen looked back up, but it still looked like alphabet soup in her eyes. Her brain just couldn't process the words on the screen.

"I really can't, miss." A few tears were forming in her eyes. She hated being picked on in class. All the teachers thought she was stupid because she couldn't read properly, but they still asked her to read aloud to the class. All the other students laughed at Gwen because she couldn't read. But it wasn't her fault.

Hot tears began to roll down Gwen's face as she brought her sleeved hands up to her face. She hated all the staring, all the laughing. But no one seemed to care about hurting Gwen's feelings. You would have thought she was used to the torture, but she wasn't. She hated it all. It made her feel different, made her feel like an outcast.

As soon as the final bell rang, Gwen ran from the school building and out to the gates. She was too busy thinking about how terrible her life was, and fell flat on her face. She had tripped over something. She could hear a few people laughing behind her, but she payed no attention to them. Gwen rolled over, onto her back. Staring down at her was, none other than, Heather. She loomed over her like prey, her wicked smirk on her face. Beth and Lindsay were standing behind her, watching the Innocent girl on the floor.

Heather crouched down beside her enemy and stared her deep in the eyes.

"Why don't you go home?" She asked. "And never come back!" Her words came out in a hiss. "No one will miss you, no one will notice you've gone, Miss Gothy." Heather stood up, her eyes still narrowed on Gwen. But she walked away with her two clones.

Gwen scrambled to her feet, feeling a little lightheaed, she ran all the way home. The same stares she had gotten that morning, she ignore on the way homse. No one knew her, why were they judging her?

The teenager slammed the front door shut. Her mother was either still asleep, or had gone out. Either way, Gwen ran straight to the top of the staircase, into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't care anymore. The pain was too much. She grabbed a razor from the bathtub, the same one her mother used to shave her legs, but Gwen didn't care. She slumped her fragile body on the cold bathroom floor and rolled up her sleeves. She thought about her day and, in one quick movement of her hand, she sliced through the flesh on her wrist. The pain soared through her body, but at least it took the pain in her heart away. It took all the pain that Heather had cause away. It was gone. All the pain was in her arms now.

Gwen didn't leave one bit of skin untouched, it was all cut up. Taking all the pain with it. Blood poured from every part of the teenagers arms, and she found herself feeling even more lightheaded. As she blinked for the final time, it all faded to black. Gwen passed out on the bathroom floor. It was Heather who had driven her to it. It was Heather who had made Gwen physically abuse herself in the end. It was all the bully's fault.

A/N: HOLY SHIT! I have never written anything like this before...I don't so, anyway...

I actually wrote this for English class :) We were given the title The Bully, and we hasd to write a story off it. This is what I got :) My teacher gave me 17/20! That's an A! How good is that? But, then again, I am really good at English. LOL! My best friend, David, he's a way better story writer than I am, he only got a B on his story! LOL! In your face!...AHAHA! I had one of the highest in the class...Next to the geek of the class, Jayme...My other best friend ;) She had 19/20...That's an A*...Equivalent to an A+...GEEK! LOL!

I may get another update on another story out today...Maybe not because it's getting late and I have been so distracted today, I barely had time to show this to you guys :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

P.S. OMG! 45 stories!


End file.
